Welcome to Gotham High
by Girl-Who-Ran-With-Wolves
Summary: High School AU. If you think your school is bad, you've obviously never been to Gotham High - the most dangerous and weirdest school in the state. Still, if Bruce Wayne can slum it there, so can anyone. Take a peek into the lives of some of the students as they face up against bullies, hormones, serial killers and Apocalypse Wednesdays. Please R&R!
1. Character List

**Characters:**

**(Think of this as your referral sheet in case you don't know who people are or who's dating who, ect. There are a lot of characters so you'll probably be need this at some point!)**

**Bruce Wayne - **The rich new boy who flirts with all the girls. He's recently been taken out of high school and placed in Gotham High.

**Vicki Vale - **Bruce's long suffering best friend who has the _worst _crush on him. Vicki is the leader of the swim to be a journalist when she grows up.

**Kendra Kiss - **Vicki's best friend. Kendra is on the swim team alongside Vicki. Her nickname "Scream Queen" stems from the fact she had a mental breakdown after her mother's death and started screaming in the middle of class.

**Barbara Gordon - **A computer genius and disabled girl who is dating Dick Grayson.

**Dick Grayson - **Dating Barbara Gordon. Got the nickname Robin after an unfortunate event at the wildlife reserve.

**Luke Fox - **A friend of Bruce's well known for sticking up for the little guy. He is the son of the school's superintendent. He plays as a Fullback on the Gotham football team.

**Selina Kyle - **A sexy Goth girl who loves cats and who's dating Bruce Wayne. On the cheerleading team.

**Kathy Kane - **A no-nonsense lesbian with a crush on Pamela Isley. However, she currently has a girlfriend, Lydia Hart and her crush puts a strain on their relationship.

**Edward Nygma - **A total hipster who thinks he's superior to everyone else. He's head of the debate team and never shuts up but has the charisma and looks to get away with it...well, according to Kendra (who totally doesn't have a crush on him)

**Harvey Dent - **The class president and Bruce's friend and rival. He has an annoying habit of constantly flipping a coin when he's nervous.

**Pamela Isley - **The super hot Queen Bee who throws the best parties and who has a love-hate relationship with Harvey Dent. Head of the cheer-leading team but also an ultra-activist and feminist. She attempted to develop a herbal remedy to cure acne and it worked but resulted in her having green skin. Needless to say, her parents weren't impressed.

**Lydia Hart - **The ditzy, hopelessly optimistic friend of Pamela and Harley. She runs the drama club with an iron fist and enjoys bossing everyone around, including her girlfriend, Kathy Kane.

**Talia al Ghul - **The history teacher's daughter and one of Bruce's many admirer's. She is the bitter rival of Pamela Isley and a school bully who is currently dating Bane.

**Harley Quinn - **Pamela and Lydia's best friend and has a huge crush on Joe Kerr, despite him seemingly not having any interest in her. She comes from a poor family but if you dare tease her about it, Pamela will knock some sense into you. On the cheerleading and swim team.

**Joe ****Kerr **** - **Joe Kerr is always getting into trouble. Anything from putting itching powder in Bane's shorts to putting spiders into Kendra Kiss's lunchbox. You name it, he's done. However, the school can never seem to get in contact with his parents for too long. He's also a bit of a pervert and does a lot of drugs. He's been nicknamed the Joker for obvious reasons. He's supposed to be on ADHD medication but never takes it.

**Roumualdo ****Bane -** Just known as Bane due to his first name being unpronounceable by fellow students and staff. He is on the football team. He is Croc's best friend and an awful bully. He is secretly on steroids and has a teddy bear named Osito.

**Waylon "Croc" Jones - **The star football player, a quarterback, as well as the school bully. He only bullies people because he is bitter about his own condition, atavism, which worsens each year.

**Victor Fries - **Has a hatred for hot climates and always starts the snowball fights. He's also anaemic and has bad circulation. He has a body temperature bellow zero from a failed cryogenic experiment he attempted to save his terminally ill mother. Has a crush on Nora Fields and is a wide receiver on the Gotham football team.

**Nora Fields - **Nora Fields is a brilliant mathematician. She is currently dating bad boy Garfield Lynns and Victor Fries has an obvious crush on her.

**Garfield "Firefly" Lynns - **Always carries around a lighter and is a total pyromaniac. A rival trickster of Joe. Currently dating Nora Fields much to Victor Fries dismay.

**The Wonderland Gang - **A mocking nickname given to the school's book-club. Populated by the Tweedle twins (Tweedledum and Tweedledee), Jaina Hudson (White Rabbit), **Jenna Duffy **and **Alison Wonder**.

**Jenna Duffy - **Formerly of the Wonderland Gang, she has recently been murdered.

**Alison Wonder - **The best friend of recently deceased Jenna Duffy.

**Jonathan Crane - **A punk and a nerd with an obsession for chemistry and scaring little children. He is Vicki's lab partner seeing as last time he was partnered with Garfield Lynns, two windows were broken and Mr. Langstrom had a breakdown.

**Oswald Cobblepot - **A rich, fat kid who can always be found complaining about something

**Matt Hagen - **An enthusiastic art student.

**Tommy Elliott - **Bruce's still-in-private-school friend.

**Becky Albright - **She was injured as a kid and has to walk with a cane. She's passionate about law and Jonathan Crane has a crush on her.

**Victor Zsasz - **He's a very sensitive guy, watches Disney films and cries a lot. He's also a big fan of the Gotham pop group "Gimme 5" (inspired by a Gotham High fanart I saw. PM and I'll send you a link.) He has a huge crush on Calendar Man.

**Julian Gregory Day - **The geeky student reporter who seems to know everything about everyone. Nickname is Calendar Man.

**Mr. Hugo Strange - **The creepy biology teacher and head of science. But is there more to him the students aren't aware of?

**Mr. Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom - **The biology teacher.

**Mr. Basil Karlo - **The art teacher.

**Mr. Ra's al Ghul - **History teacher and Talia's father.

**Principal Gordon - **Jim Gordon is the long suffering principal of Gotham High and the father of Barbara Gordon.

**Slade Wilson - **U.S. history teacher.

**Vice Principal Bullock - **Harvey Bullock is a hardass, but fair, Vice Principal who is constantly knocking heads with the likes of Croc and the Joe Kerr.

**Leslie Thompkins - **The school nurse.

**Dr. Joan Leland - **The school therapist.

**Mr. Roman Sionis - **The shitty economics teacher who's always mocking his students.

**Mr. Jervis Tetch - **Drama teacher.

**Miss. Natalia Knight - **Geography/Religion teacher.

**Mrs. Linda Friitawa - **Homeroom tutor for Bruce Wayne.

**Mr. Henri Ducard - **Physics teacher.

**Mr. Floyd Lawton - **The hardass gym teacher.

**Miss. Sandra Woosan - **The other gym teacher and the one everyone likes.

**Mr. Noah Cuttler - **The maths teacher.

**Mr. Drury Walker - **Careers advisor.

**Miss. Charlotte Rivers - **The young English teacher that all the boys crush over.

**Mr. Lucius Fox - **The school superintendent.

**Carmine Falcone - **The school inspector who is constantly trying to get Gotham High shut down. Everyone - teachers and students - hate him because of it.

* * *

**That's all I can think of right now but if I introduce any more characters, I'm sure the list will expand. **

**Also, some history and backstory has changed obviously due to the characters being younger so don't expect all the right origin stories. **


	2. 1: Morning Rituals

**1: Morning Rituals**

It was the silence in the house that woke him. He'd been in Europe all summer and had gotten used to being summoned by the cities, cursing the sound of traffic but being filled with excitement for the day ahead. So, when nothing conspired to rouse him from his sleep, he bolted awake at quarter to seven, half-expecting the world to have ended. Then, he realized today was his first day at public school. He couldn't say he was relieved.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred, his legal guardian and father figure, opened the door gently. "The car will be here shortly, I suggest you ready yourself. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks, Alfred," Bruce said, stumbling out of bed and rubbing his eyes blearily. "I'll grab a McMuffin on the way to school."

Alfred scowled at him but said nothing as he left the room. Bruce knew how much he hated junk food but it was a miracle he'd managed to get himself out of bed at all so he figured he deserved to treat himself.

The first thing Bruce did when he stumbled over to his dresser was check his phone. He hadn't seen his girlfriend - Selina - in weeks and was thoroughly excited to see her again. They'd kept in contact while he'd been in Europe and he'd teased her about Rome. It was one of the places she'd always wanted to go. Bruce had tried to convince her parents to let him take her on vacation with him but seeing as they'd only just started dating at the time, Selina's parents had rightly declined.

But now they could spend all the time they wanted together because they'd be going to the same school. Alfred had become dissatisfied with Bruce moping around the house most of the time and Bruce knew private school wasn't challenging enough. Therefore, they'd come up with a compromise. If Bruce was able to survive one year at Gotham High, the biggest public school in the city, then he would be able to go back to Elliott. Not that Bruce particularly liked Elliott Collegiate Academy but he felt that was the lesser of two evils, so he'd agreed to the deal.

The text he'd sent her this morning was: _Thinking about u :) cant wait till we get to school! :D Gotham High's got some roomy closets ;) xxx_

Bruce smiled evilly at the text and sent her one back, one Alfred would surely ground him for should he ever read it. He then crossed to his closest and threw on a grey t-shirt on it and a pair of black Gucci jeans. He picked up his $500 leather jacket from the floor and shrugged that on too. His hair was mussed but he couldn't be bothered to brush it. The car would be here soon and he was short for time. Alfred would probably attack his hair on the way out the door so he didn't bother. His cell vibrated again as he shoved his crap into his backpack. He looked down eagerly but was surprised to see it was from Vicki.

All it said was: _Good morning, enjoy your day. :)_

Bruce decided to ignore it, a little irritated that it hadn't been from Selina. Like many of his friends from school, he hadn't seen Vicki much over the summer. He assumed she'd spent most of her summer with her friend Kendra in Gotham. He couldn't wait to tease her about it when he got to school, considering it had apparently rained most of the time.

Yes, this new school was looking good already.

* * *

Harleen Quinzel was late, as ever, when her mother's shrill voice called up to her from the hall. "HARLEEN QUINZEL YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE FOR THAT BUS!"

Harley flinched when her mother used her dreaded name. "I'm not gunna be late, 'ma!" She screamed back. "And it's _Harley!_" She finished adjusting the dice earrings and looked at herself in the mirror one finally time. God, she looked so ordinary. Pale white school, dull blue eyes, blonde hair and pigtails, Hello Kitty t-shirt and faded red and black skinny jeans. Sighing, she grabbed her crimson handbag - careful not to prick herself on the cactus Pamela had brought her last Christmas - and headed out the door.

She came down stairs to the sound of her father and younger brother murdering someone on Halo. They were both swearing loudly. She could smell bacon wafting from the kitchen but decided to go without. She was too excited about seeing Pam and..._him_... again to keep anything down.

Running for the door she yelled, "Bye, guys!" Before her mother could force anything down her throat.

She had to run for the bus stop as it was just pulling away when she leaped her picket fence. Goddamn suburbia. It must have been much easier to get to the bus on time if you lived in Gotham City. You know that and it being much easier to get killed by some psycho. She saw Bane and Croc laughing at her from the backseats as she sprinted after the ugly yellow thing, flapping her arms manically until the driver pulled over.

She jumped on and paid the driver, taking in deep breaths as the boys at the back mocked her. Luckily, _he _was among them. Bane, Croc and Firefly (as they'd been nicknamed by fellow students) were the biggest bullies in the school second only to Talia al Ghul. Again, Harley found herself sighing. They hadn't driven past Pam's house yet (there was no flowery smell in the bus) and Lydia was nowhere to be seen either. The only people on the bus were Oswald Cobblepot and Jonathan Crane - both pretending to look completely absorbed in whatever books they were trying to read while Bane spat spitballs at them - and Victor Fries who - despite it only being autumn - was firmly wrapped up in a large winter coat, a thick scarf and a beanie with his hands tucked in his pockets. Harley was pretty pale, but this guy was practically blue!

Victor looked quite sad sat on his own so Harley decided to join him. "Hey, Vic!"

Victor gave her a cold look, "Hello, Harley."

"So...how was yer summer?"

"Too warm."

Harley was suddenly starting to regret sitting there.

* * *

If there was one thing Vicki Vale was not in the mood for, it was school. Sure, it was good to catch up with everyone after a long break (and the fact that one of her best friends was coming to Gotham High) but it also meant being introduced to Bruce's new girlfriend, whoever she may be.

With a heavy sigh Vicki slowly pulled herself out of bed and glanced at her clock. At least she wasn't late. She stumbled over to the bathroom, pulled herself out of her pajamas and stepped into the warm spray of the shower. Once she was done, she dried herself and found the most presentable clothes she could see on her floor. _This is why Bruce has always friend-zoned me, _she thought sadly as she dragged a brush halfheartedly through tangled blonde hair and applied concealer to the three new zits that had formed on her chin.

She tired her best to navigate the bed to get out the door but found herself having to walk over it instead. Their apartment, the one she shared with her mother, was tiny. Her bed hardly fit in her room. That was a drawback of living in the Narrows. That and all the crime.

Vicki was just reaching for the handle of the fridge when she spotted someone in the reflection of it. Whirling around, she got into a fighting stance only to spot a familiar face. "Kendra!" She shouted, angry. Her best friend, Kendra was sat on her counter top, eating a large bowl of serial. "What the hell are you doing in an apartment? Can't you eat at your own house?!"

"Well, single dads aren't exactly the best when it comes to grocery shopping," Kendra replied calmly. "Your mom buys the best food."

"Yeah, I know," Vicki said but she was less furious than she had been earlier. Still, Kendra should know better. Vicki lived in a bad area whereas Kendra lived in the Meadows, full of middle class families and picket fences. "How did you get here and how did you get in?"

"I took a bus," Kendra told her and Vicki rolled her eyes. She didn't think of just taking that bus past her apartment complex and going to school. "And your mom let me in. Said she had to leave for work early. Emergency at the hospital or something. She said I could help myself." Kendra shook the bowl in her hands slightly.

"Okay," Vicki breathed. "But wake me up next time, I could have karate-chopped you into next week."

"You're the captain of the swim team not kung-fu panda," Kendra sighed, readjusting her blue glasses.

Vicki rolled her eyes then returned her attention to what her friend was wearing. "New hoodies look good."

Kendra beamed at her. "I know, right?" She was wearing some of the new hoodies Vicki had managed to get for the swim team out of the school budget. They were a subtle shade of blue with the words: **GOTHAM HIGH SWIM TEAM **written across the chest with the school's insignia of the letters G and H inside a black bat with a gold outline. Pretty damn cool if you asked her. It was a small victory against the football that seemed to dominate the school budget so much. The swim team, book club, debate team and school newspaper had all suffered for years thanks to Bane and Croc splashing out on unnecessary items. Well, no more.

She also noted her friend Kendra was looking better. Ever since her mom had died so horribly couple of years back, she had seemed to be drifting further and further away from the person she once was and last year she had finally snapped. She'd totally broken down, started screaming in the middle of class. It had earned her the moniker "Scream Queen".

Today, however, Kendra's usual sarcasm was back which was good. Her raven hair with purple and blue highlights was once again tied into a braid that trailed down her left shoulder and she was back to wearing her ripped jeans and fingerless gloves - even if they looked totally out of place with the blue hoodie. The only tell-tale sign that something was up was the dark bags under her deep brown eyes but those never went away anyway. Still, she was starting to enter Jonathan Crane territory.

After the two girls had finished with breakfast and catching up on all the latest gossip about their classmates, Vicki and Kendra headed out the door and through the dingy apartment complex. True, it wasn't the worst places in the world - at least she didn't live near Crime Alley - but it wasn't the best place either. As if to prove her point, her drunk neighbor Howard stumbled through the door said, "Evening l-ladies..." Before promptly passing out. Vicki stepped over him and kept walking to the car lot.

Overhead, the sky was becoming cloudy and it looked like it would rain soon. Vicki slid the keys into the ignition of her VW Bug and turned them. The rusty old car spluttered into life on the third turn, only to cough to a stop after about five seconds. "Are you kidding me? You were fine last night!" Vicki threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. She tried another ten times before turning to Kendra and sighing. "Looks like we're taking the bus."

"Perfect." Kendra muttered, clambering out the car.

Vicki wasn't bothered about public transport. Taking the subway or a regular bus was fine. But there was something about that ugly, mustard yellow bus that made her stomach turn. And it was always late, due in part to the horrendous traffic congestion Gotham suffered from. There bus had to go around the entire city before turning tail to the outskirts of the city where the school was located.

The two girls waited in the rain and pulled up the hoods of their identical clothing as the rain poured down on them. Somehow, their hair still managed to get soaked through. The school bus was just about to pull up when Kendra grimaced and looked over Vicki's shoulder. "Holy shit." She mumbled.

Vicki turned to see what Kendra was looking at. Then she blanched.

"Hello, ladies! Miss me?"

It was him. It was the Joker.


	3. 2: An Important Announcement

**2: An Important Announcement**

The first thing Principal Gordon did as he entered the teacher's lounge was make a bee-line for the coffee machine before any of his colleagues could. He would need it today. It was the first day of a new school term and trouble was certain to be on the horizon. Last year, a student named Jonathan Crane had gotten most of the student body high by dumping some chemicals in the lunch meat. No one could ever prove it was him, but he was one of the few students smart enough to do so.

Gordon pitied any new teachers and the freshman students who had been enrolled to the school this year. This school was seriously bad for their health. It seemed like every week there was a new catastrophe. Apocalypse Wednesdays, his daughter had told him that all the students called it that. Lucius Fox could only keep the school board at bay for so long.

He sipped his coffee as he watched his grim-faced colleagues do the same. Everyone here either hated their jobs but couldn't do anything else or really were naive enough to think they really could teach these kids something. Unfortunately, Gordon fitted into the latter. That and his daughter really loved this school.

"Morning, Kirk," Gordon greeted the science teacher with a halfhearted smile. "How's the wife and kids?"

"Lucky enough to not have to come here everyday," He sighed, brushing something that looked like chew gum off his suit. "It's a war zone, this place," He said in disgust. "These kids are totally out of control."

As if to prove his point, an egg smashed against the teacher's lounge window. Mr. al Ghul, the history teacher, rose from his chair at once and chased after the hooligans, screaming Arabic. Probably one of Joe Kerr's lackeys no doubt.

"They're not that bad..." Gordon tried to argue but Kirk just shook his head.

"I hear Bruce _Wayne _is coming here," Kirk said skeptically. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Oh, come on Robert," Gordon said, deliberately using his proper name. "These kids are bad but they're not criminals."

"Joe Kerr," Kirk responded and that was all he really needed to say. "Waylon Jones. Selina Kyle. Garfield Lynns. R- Romu- Rouma-?"

"Barbara Gordon," Gordon cut him off instantly. "Dick Grayson. Katherine Kane. Vicki Vale. Harvey Dent. Just a few of the reasons why I'll never give up on this school."

"You're funeral..." Kirk mumbled and moved away to talk to Sandra Woosan.

It probably would be the death of him. He smoked so much because of his job, it was awful. But he couldn't give up. Not with so many kids needing him.

So, Jim Gordon left the teacher's lounge. On his way through the halls, he smiled and said good morning to the students and they all - some way or another - greeted him back. This school wasn't a lost cause. Sure, some of the students were a little...different but that didn't mean he could give up on them. They all deserved a decent future.

* * *

Kendra Kiss did _not _envision having to endure Joker - aka Joe Kerr - for a bus ride and (luckily) she didn't have to. After annoying the hell out of the both of them - and Kendra almost punching him - he left them to sit at the back with his dumb friends.

"Fucking shit!" Kendra yelled as she flung herself into the seat next to the window. "We're not even there yet and I'm soaked!"

"Scream Queen," Drawled a sarcastic voice from behind them. "Looking ravishing as ever."

"Eddie," Kendra replied with a fake smile. "Looking punchable as ever, you little bast-"

"Language, Kendra!" Edward Nygma said, rising up from his seat to rest his elbows on the back of Vicki's seat. "Honestly! As a great man once said, 'profanity is the effort of a _weak _mind to express itself forcibly.'"

"It's feeble brain," Kendra snapped back, "You tool."

Kendra wasn't going to be baited by him this time. Truth was, she didn't actually hate him. It was the other way around and it annoyed the hell out of her. Yeah, he was cute (which should have been impossible because seriously, how can a guy in a purple sweater vest be attractive?!)

"Wordplay aside," Eddie said firmly. "I hope you didn't kill anyone over the summer."

"I'll have you know Vicki and I spent summer in Central City," Kendra stuck her tongue out at him. "So there."

"Careful where you stick that tongue, Miss Kiss," He said smugly, leaning back in his seat and adjust his bowler hat so he could grin at her. "I may have to bite it off someday."

Kendra turned a deep shade of red and Vicki threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "God, you guys are so gross!"

* * *

Bruce opened the main office door, spotting a very skinny secretary that looked like a librarian. "Can I help you?" She demanded in a bitchy tone, like he'd just interrupted her during something very important.

He forced himself not to be rude as he answered, "Yeah, I'm here to pick up my schedule," Bruce said. "My name's Bruce Wa-"

"_Wayne_." He heard mocking tone behind him.

He turned around to see a tall Hispanic guy towering in front of him with a vicious smile on his lips. Seriously, this guy was huge. Bruce noted he was probably on steroids, that or he'd climbed over a dozen mountains over the summer. By the look of him and the way he held himself, Bruce guessed he was probably top of the food chain in this school. "And who are you?" Bruce ventured.

"They call me Bane. I didn't expect you to be here so soon," He drawled in a thick accent. "When I heard you were coming to Gotham High...well, I assumed it was chubby little Cobblepot spreading rumours to get attention again. Yet here you are..."

"Here I am," Bruce reiterated. "That a problem?"

"No problem at all, Wayne," Bane said but clearly there was. "No problem at all."

Bane glared at Bruce, as if trying to stare him down but Bruce had had plenty of experience with bruiser's like him at his old school - Elliott Collegiate Academy. Bruce's hands curled into fists and he forced himself not to engage this guy. He'd snap Bruce like a twig.

"Here you go, _Mr_ _Wayne_," The receptionist said, practically shoving his schedule at him. In a sickly sweet tone she commented, "Have a nice day."

He shoved past Bane on the way out and thought he heard the larger boy growl. He probably just imagined it.

Just as he was leaving the room, he bumped into something as he was still eyeing up Bane. He turned around, fully expecting some disgruntled person to be glaring at him to find he had to look down.

"Oh my god," Bruce's eyes bugged out. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. No harm done," The girl in the wheelchair smiled. "Hey, you're the new kid, right? Bruce Wayne, the millionaire?"

"The one and only."

The girl grimaced. "I heard about your parents. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"I'm Barbara Gordon," The girl said, reaching out a hand for him to shake. "My friends call me Babs."

"The principal's daughter?"

Barbara smiled at him. "The one and only."

"I see you've made a new friend already, Babs," A voice came from behind them. Bruce turned to see a guy that looked creepily like him. Same black hair and blue eyes, though the other dude's eyes seemed more intense than his. "Can't you go one minute without terrorizing new students?"

"Oh, be quiet you!" Barbara slapped him and smirked. "Dick, this is Bruce Wayne."

Dick looked impressed. "Nice to meet you, man, I'm Dick Grayson." Bruce shook the hand the other boy offered him.

The obnoxiously loud bell rang through the school halls and Barbara asked, "Homeroom's first. Who you got?"

"Um..." Bruce said, frowning down at his confusing schedule. "Somebody called Mrs. Friitawa."

"You're with me then," Barbara chirped happily. "Sorry, Dickie, you're dumped!"

"I'll try not to get too torn up about it," Dick said sarcastically.

"It's okay," Bruce chuckled. "I have a girlfriend."

"Damn."

"Should have stuck with you're best option, Babs!" Dick called as he sauntered off down the hall. Bruce caught Barbara watching his butt as he walked away and fake gagged.

"Shut up!" She snapped and started wheeling herself off in the other direction. "You coming or do I need to call a chauffeur?"

* * *

Harley watched as Pamela Isley sauntered into homeroom as if she owned the place. Every male eye in the room stared at her - and female, considering Kathy Kane had had a long time crush on her - as she glided towards her seat near a window where a large sycamore tree grew against it, long calves stretching on for miles. Harley just sighed and trailed in behind her. No one would notice her, not after Pam's dramatic entrance. And yet, one person did.

_Him. _

"Harleen Quinzel," He announced and suddenly, eyes started shifting towards her. "Long time, no see. Why don't you sit over here -" He said, pulling the chair in front of him out for her. "And have a good old catch up with Mr. J?"

"Harley," Pamela barked at her, eyeing the class clown with immediate contempt. "Come sit with me."

Harley bit her lip. Pamela had told her not to trust him. That he'd eat her alive and spit out what was left. But... He was so _cute!_

She decided to do what the status quo expected and went to sit with her friend. Just as she took her seat, someone came barrelling into the room. Kendra Kiss, loud as ever, swearing as she tried to remove gum from her converse. "Crap, shit, bitch!" She shot out in rapid succession.

"Must you be so loud?" Victor Fries sighed as she passed him to her seat along with Vicki Vale and Edward Nygma.

"I don't know Vic," Joe squealed from the back. "Looks like Ken's got herself in a sticky situation!"

Only Harley and Joe laughed and everyone stared at Harley like she'd walked off another planet. Someone said, "Scream Queen." And everyone snickered, Joe practically on the floor with laughter. Harley saw Kendra grit her teeth.

"How was Arkham?" Garfield Lynns said grinning viciously. The entire time Joe was giggling hysterically as the two locked eyes. "What, still screaming out for mommy?"

And, as if Lynns had crossed an invisible line in the sand, Vicki Vale snapped, "You know what, that's enough, just leave her alone."

"You've done it now, imbecile..." Eddie said as he watched the anger rise on Kendra's face.

"No, no, guys. He wants to know," Kendra bit through gritted teeth. "Then he'll know."

Harley looked at Pamela and Pam leaned over an whispered, "You've obviously never seen the Scream Queen angry..."

Vicki warned, "Don't do anything stupid, Kendra." To Harley, Kendra didn't look threatening. She was all of five foot five and Lynns easily towered over her. She was pale, skinny with bags under her eyes and thick rimmed glasses similar to Eddie's but blue instead of his black. Still, there was something about the way she held herself that brought a tension to the room and Harley found herself digging her nails into the desk in anticipation.

Lynns shrunk away from her, just a little. "What are you going to do?" He meant it mockingly but it came out sounding a little frightened. Everyone was staring at them now, most of them backing Kendra seeing as Lynns made most of the classmates lives a living hell.

Harvey Dent shouted, "Kick him in the balls, Kendra!" And that was it. She attacked him.

"There was little bit of this!" Kendra yelled and her fist flew towards him and hitting his nose with such force he fell off the chair.

"But mostly..." Kendra leaned over the figure on the floor who was shaking and holding a bloody nose. Everyone braced themselves for what was to come, Victor groaning a putting his hands over his ears. "There was a lot of this!"

Then Kendra let out the most blood curdling scream into Lynn's ears that made Oswald Cobblepot yelp and fall out of his seat. Vicki and Eddie rolled their eyes so hard, Harley was surprised they didn't fall out of their heads. Joe laughed hysterically. Or, well, more hysterically than before.

"Alright! Alright!" Lynns shouted over her scream. "I get the picture!"

"Good," Kendra coughed, voice broken. "I don't think I could have kept that up any longer."

"Would all of you shut up?" Cobblepot squeaked as his voice cracked and most of the boys snickered. "I'm trying to finish my Trig homework!"

Eddie turned in his seat to face the boy at the back. "Really, Eddie?" He sighed, "I thought you'd be better than the likes of Harvey Dent."

"Watch it puzzle boy!" Harvey snapped, though he himself was hurriedly completing something that looked important. "I stay up late studying, that's why I never get my homework done."

"Clearly." Eddie said in a bored tone.

Joe just kept laughing, his giggles getting more and more frenzied until he was gasping for breath. The class watched as he collapsed against the desk and went still. Harley said shrilly, "Jesusmaryandjoseph! Is he gunna be okay?"

"Don't worry Harl," Pamela purred. "He does this every other period. Ugh, I think he let off a fart bomb. I'm opening the window." Everyone else in the class pulled their scarves, coats and jackets over their noses. Back in Freshman year there'd have probably been some scuffling to get out the room but seeing as this had happened once a week in every homeroom for two years, people had pretty much got used to stuff like that.

At that moment, their ditzy teacher Linda Friitawa stumbled into the room and almost tripped in her high heels, causing a few of the students to snicker. She came in and just as she sat down in her chair, a large farting sound erupted into the room. Everyone laughed, even hardass Kathy Kane managed a smile and a couple of giggles. It was just a shame Joe had passed out, Harley thought.

"JOE KERR!" Mrs. Friitawa screamed. When she got no reply, she went over to him, "Joe! Joe! Joe...Joe, are you okay?" Just as she reached his desk, Joe jumped up with a grotesque look on his face and screamed, "BOOOO!"

Mrs. Friitawa leaped back, shrieking. Harley laughed so hard, she couldn't seem to stop herself. "Joe Kerr, get out!" She yelled.

Joe sauntered past her and sneered, "Why so serious, Mrs. Friitawa?" She glared at him like so many other teachers did - like she wanted to strangle him. On the way out the door, he turned and winked at Harley. Pam shot him a dirty look while Harley attempted to suppress her blush.

"Right," Mrs. Friitawa said going back to her desk. "We'll, just wait for everyone to get here. I'm afraid...I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Harley looked at Pamela but the green-skinned beauty just shrugged her shoulders. Someone jokingly said, "Yeah, Bruce Wayne is here." A few people chuckled but the majority of people were excited that a millionaire would be joining them.

Harley watched the door carefully as more people entered. Matt Hagen and his best friend, Luke Fox, trailed in. The two were complete opposites. Matt was a skinny hippie kid who was super into art and drama (his nickname was Clayface) whereas Luke almost always wore a football jersey and was a Fullback on the school's football team.

Bane and Croc followed. They made sure to take the long way around so they could shove Victor Fries out of his chair and slap Jonathan in the back of the head. Mrs. Friitawa gave them a disapproving look but said nothing. Even the teachers were scared of those two.

A few over people trailed in, including the other Victor in the class - commonly just known as Zsasz. He looked like he'd been crying. He was a pretty sensitive guy so Harley wouldn't be surprised if he'd watched a Disney film this morning or something. Victor sat down in his seat next to her and promptly put his head on the desk and started silently sobbing into his sleeve. No one dared question it. It'd probably just make him worse.

Bruce Wayne sheepishly entered the room, holding the door open for someone. That someone turned out to be Barbara Gordon who smiled at Harley before wheeling towards her desk. She was greeted by a few people, including Kathy Kane and Harvey Dent. Still no sign of Queen-Bitch Talia al Ghul, which Harley thought was a good thing seeing as she'd probably be all over Bruce as soon as he entered the room.

"Bruce!" Mrs. Friitawa jumped up in excitement as all eyes tracked the new boy. "Class, this is Bruce Wayne! He's our new student, so I'll hope you all make him feel very welcome!" She waited expectantly and eventually the class managed to scrounge together a disjointed "Hi, Bruce..."

"Hey..." Bruce mumbled back, turning a shade of red.

"Sit down wherever you like, honey," She told Bruce, patting him forward. Bruce sat down next to Barbara, a seat away from Vicki Vale. Harley saw Vicki smile at him and Bruce returned it.

"Now," Mrs. Friitawa said, suddenly looked solemn. "For the bad news."

A look of worry crossed Harley's face. What was it this time? Had Garfield Lynns burned down the Maths block? Had another teacher been caught having an affair with a student? Had someone put chemicals in the school dinners again?

"Some of you may know Jenna Duffy," Mrs. Friitawa said and took her glasses off. Harley had talked to Jenna on occasion in woodshop. Harley liked the subject but Jenna was crazy about it. "I'm very sorry to tell you that Jenna has been murdered."

A collective "woah!" spread through the classroom as Harley's jaw dropped open. She stared around the classroom to see most of the students sharing similar expressions. Her words were followed by a series of mutterings as friends turned to each other to mutter about it. Unfortunately, there school was the kind that would find a murder pretty exciting at that was reflected in the conversations.

"Therapy is there for those who may want it," The teacher continued, raising her voice above the chatter. Everyone ignored her. Mrs. Friitawa sat down at her desk and muttered something like, "I give up."

A second later, Alison Wonder - Jenna's best friend - came into the room and everybody shut up fast. Alison's eyes were puffy red. Selina was doing her best to comfort the girl but Alison didn't look upset. She looked numb. It made Harley shiver.

"Alison," Mrs. Friitawa said gently. "Alison, are you okay?"

Alison's lip trembled as new tears formed in her eyes. "Oh god, J-Jenna..." Alison cried before turning tail and running from the room.

Nobody spoke much after that.


	4. 3: Lunchtime Blues

**3: Lunchtime Blues**

Bruce's next few lessons passed him by, as they had with the private tutors in the days after his parents death. The news of Jenna Duffy's murder was spreading like wildfire and bringing up painful memories Bruce had spent the last couple of years trying to suppress. His stomach constricted painfully as he exited U.S. History. His girlfriend, Selina, eyed him warily.

"Bruce, honey?" She asked, taking his arm gently. "Are you okay?"

Selina's warm touch snapped him out of it. "Sorry," Bruce said. "Mind bunnies."

"Mind bunnies..." Selina giggled and looked as though she was trying to picture that. "Come on, let's go get some grub."

Bruce accompanied Selina down the winding steps of the Maths block towards the main school building and the cafeteria. "So..." Selina practically purred. "Football tryouts are after school today through to Friday. Maybe you should try out," She squeezed Bruce's biceps teasingly, making him blush. "You've got the guns."

The word "guns" stirred the memories from earlier. Bruce pulled his arm abruptly away from Selina. She looked confused and Bruce quickly said, "I'm not a football kind of guy."

"Oh, come on," Selina pushed. "It'll be fun! Who knows, maybe you could finally take quarterback position out from under Harvey Dent."

"Or I could get pounded into the dirt by Croc and Bane," Bruce said flatly. "Thanks but no thanks."

Selina sighed. "They're not all bad. Luke Fox is a Fullback and he's a pretty nice guy. Hell, _Victor Fries _is a wide receiver."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you hated football?"

"I never said that." She shouted over the din of the voice as they entered the cafeteria.

"We're not going to sit with the 'popular kids' are we?" Bruce asked, sounding like he was entering the gates of hell.

"All you have to do is say hello," Selina whispered back to him. "Then you can go catch up with Babs over whatever."

Bruce was glad Selina was so understanding. He'd dated so many jealous girlfriends over the years who all insisted on dragging him to preppy dances and socializing with their bitchy friends he'd just...ugh, he'd had enough. It was what had initially attracted him to her. They'd met in a coffee shop in Bristol when Bruce had still gone to Elliott. Selina had been a Goth princess and so friendly, that he'd found himself returning to the shop more and more often until he finally got the guts to ask her out. So far they'd shared one awkward dinner with her family and though Selina's mom liked him, her dad was a different story.

"Hey, guys!" Selina called and bounced over to join the table that was in the center of the room and that other students seemed weary of.

"Hello Selina," The drop-dead gorgeous girl from earlier said. "Bruce."

Selina had informed on the way here of Pamela's...ugh, _condition. _Back in freshman year, she'd been a nerd and hanging out with the likes of Kendra Kiss and Jonathan Crane. She'd also had horrendous acne and had discovered a cure for it. And it worked. Except, one of the side effects was that her skin was permanently dyed green. She'd also developed a weird obsession with plants. She'd fought tooth and nail for a position on the cheerleading team and her popularity sky rocketed when she started to lead the team. She was still an over-zealous activist and feminist but Selina had assured her that she only really got scary when she was passionate about something.

"Pamela." He said as Selina took a seat. Bruce stood standing for a few seconds before sitting down.

She smiled at him. It was a smile that seemed to be layered with meaning, a little flirtatious and a little condescending. "I do hope you're enjoying your first day at Gotham High. Couldn't have been easy starting the day with all that morbid news."

"Ugh, don't even, Pam," Selina gripped Bruce's hand a little tighter. "Poor Alison. I just saw her standing outside of homeroom, crying her eyes out. I had no idea what to say."

While the girls discussed Alison, Bruce wondered whether he should go and find her and say something. He had no idea who either Jenna Duffy or Alison Wonder were but his own experience with loss made him want to find her and hold her. To tell her everything was going to be okay. He suppressed the urge as his attention was attracted by something else in the room.

Bane, the big guy that had (maybe?) threatened him earlier was with another hulking mass of a guy who Selina had told him suffered from something called atavism. Anyway, everyone called him "Croc" not only because he was a vicious, nasty piece of work but because he did actually did look little like a crocodile. And at the moment, he was busy harassing some kids. He recognized all three from his homeroom. One of them was a short, fat kid who resembled a penguin with a hooked nose and chubby stature. The other was a kid who dressed a bit like the poorer kids at his old private school. He was kind of hispter-y, brown hair and black thick rimmed glasses, smart black pants, a tie and shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a purple sweater vest. Yes, quite pretentious for somewhere like Gotham High. He was taller than his two friends but Bane and Croc still towered over him. The third was another weird kid in the school called Victor Fries. His mom has been dying of cancer a while back so - naturally - his dad froze her and both he and his father had spent the next three years trying to find a cure. A cryogenics accident in the lab caused him to develop a body temperature below freezing. He even had to wear special clothes to keep him warm.

Pamela huffed, irritated. "I really wish those two would just leave them alone..." She didn't so anything but her eyes looked pretty intense. Bruce guessed that she still had solidarity for the 'geeks' even if she wasn't one of them any more.

"We should do something..." Bruce said. He hated bullies. There'd been plenty at Elliott. He remembered the first few years of that school, people constantly shoving him into lockers and spitting on him. His hands curled into fists.

"Bruce. Don't." Selina told him wearily.

"You're better off waiting until Kendra finds out," Pamela smirked. "Now _that _is always entertaining."

* * *

If there's one thing Victor Fries hated the most in life, it was probably Waylon Jones. He had some minor - very minor indeed - respect for Bane. He seemed to have some half-dogged strategy of waiting until they weren't around Kendra or Vicki or Jonathan - the people who could actually defend themselves and their friends.

Croc was busying tipping the contents of Eddie's and Victor's bags all over the floor, much to Victor's chagrin. "_Gentlemen_," He said through gritted teeth, trying to keep a pleasant demeanor. "Enough. We don't have that much on us today."

"Same here," Cobblepot flapped about under Bane's steel grip. "I've only got a couple of dollars."

Bane chuckled, his laugh booming across the cafeteria and drawing a few glances. "Don't make me laugh, _Oswald,_" Bane grinned. "You're as rich as the sun is bright. A couple of dollars to you is a couple of twenties to me."

"Yeah," Croc backed, his voice deep and cavernous as ever. "A couple of your dollars is like a freakin' house to me."

"Fine!" Cobblepot snapped and handed over a wad of cash.

Eddie stared at Victor and motioned for him to do the same but Victor balled his hands into fists. Eddie handed the money to Croc and Waylon turned to Victor, "And you, Icecube? You gunna fork it over?"

Victor gritted his feet and spat, "_No_."

Bane dropped Oswald with a thud. He let out a cry of pain while Bane stalked towards Victor. "What's that, little man?" Bane demanded as Waylon flanked him. "Because I thought I heard you say no. I really hope I didn't."

"You must have something in your ears, Bane," Victor growled. "Because I was pretty clear."

"You were pretty good last year as our wide receiver, Fries," Bane said, maybe even a little respect coming into his tone. "I guess little guy's like you have to have something going for them. See if you can catch this one, Frosty."

Bane swung at him and Victor narrowly avoided, having predicted his actions. Victor tried to get his hands up to protect his face as Bane and Croc readied themselves for another attack. Luckily, it never came.

"There a problem here?" A gruff voice came from behind Bane and Croc. They turned to see Luke Fox, the football team's Fullback, glaring at the two Neanderthals.

"Mind you're own business, Fox," Croc spat back. "This ain't got nothing to do with you."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you just mugged two guys and are beating on another in the middle of a public place," Luke said and suddenly he turned deadly serious. "Give them their money back and get out."

"What you gunna do about it, Fox?" Waylon said, advancing on the other slightly shorter boy.

Croc stopped dead and yelped in pain, clutching his foot, he turned growling to see what had hurt him. Barbara Gordon had run him over with the wheel of her chair. Good on her, Victor thought.

Barbara then maneuvered her chair so she was positioned between Victor and Bane. "What are you going to do, Bane? Hit a girl in a wheelchair?" She was smirking at him.

"Get out the way, Barbara." Bane spat at her.

"Hey!" Luke called. "You don't get to talk to her like that, Bane! I'm warning you for the last time, give them their money back and get out of here before I kick your ass so hard, you'll miss all of this weeks try-outs!"

Bane regarded Luke coldly for a moment. Then he turned to Croc and snapped, "Give them their cash back."

"ARE YOU SERIO-!"

"Croc," He snapped. "Not here."

Croc tossed the cash to the ground and shoved into Luke Fox on the way out. Luke just ignored them. "Don't think this is over," Bane snarled at them. "We'll be seeing you around, Victor. You to Babs...Luke..." He chuckled evilly on the way out.

"I really hate that man." Barbara informed Luke.

While Eddie and Cobblepot collected their cash, Victor said, "Thank you for the assistance," His heart was still pounding. "It was much needed."

"No worries, man," Luke told him. "Team-mates gotta look out for each other. Speaking of team-mates, you played pretty well last season, Victor. You trying out for running back this year?"

"Probably not," Victor replied with a sigh. "I'm obviously already on those imbeciles's hit list. I'd rather not give them an opportunity."

"You shouldn't be scared off by them, Victor," Barbara told him sternly. "Like you said, they're imbeciles. Let them stop you from doing something you enjoy, they win. If I let this chair dictate my life, then I'd never get anyway. Literally."

Guilt welled up inside Victor. Here he was, moaning because he was afraid to face up to two idiots. He remembered middle school, when the news had spread of Barbara's car crash, that she was now in a wheelchair. Still, the first day back into school after the accident, she held her head high and didn't let any of the staring get to her. If Barbara could overcome something as life changing as that, Victor could certainly try out for the football team.

"Just have a go, Victor," Luke encouraged. "If all else fails, we'll put a good word in for you to our dads."

Victor even managed a smile. All current problems aside, maybe he could learn to enjoy Junior year.

* * *

The first thing Kendra Kiss did when she emerged from an hour of English - pure torture when you're brain's not creatively wired - was make a beeline for the auditorium. It was a place staked out by her friends for breaks and lunches, known as the Geek Den. It had all started first day of Freshman year. Her and Vicki had snuck in here after finding all the tables in the cafeteria. For the first three weeks, they'd been eating their lunches there and just generally messing around every day without fail. Then one day, they'd been caught by the head drama professor, Mr. Tetch. He'd yelled at them but eventually took pity on their lowly social status and (after a lot of sucking up, promising to be in every school production and electing theater class as one of their subjects) the girls had been allowed to stay, as long as it looked like they were working.

Edward Nygma had found the place about a month later, when he'd run in there hiding from Bane and Croc. Kendra and Vicki had covered for him when the bruisers had come in here sticking their noses around and Vicki had warned them off by telling them Tetch would give them a detention for harassing two hard-working drama students. Eddie had started eating lunch with them after that and it had been the beginning of a beautiful (and hateful) relationship...and hopefully something more, in Kendra's case.

God, she really needed to stop thinking about that purple sweater vest.

Yes, the auditorium had been a blessing for Kendra and Vicki. It had brought them a place of their own to hang out in (when they weren't kicked out by the drama club and had to wander the school like lost souls) and it had brought them friends. Eddie had kind of just showed up with Victor Fries and Jonathan Crane one day and the girls had kind of just rolled with it. Victor didn't speak much. Not because he was shy but because whenever he did, someone usually talked over or mocked him so he'd gotten used to keep his mouth shut. They'd managed to bring him out of his shell a bit more but he was still a tad...cold? Jonathan was a little emo-y but brilliant. Every year, he'd think of some new way to prank the entire school - much to Joe Kerr's anger.

They were all crazy smart, Kendra kind of felt like the one just hanging on to the edge of her AP classes while they coasted theirs. Sure, she loved science and wanted to be a CSI when she grew up. She liked photography and swimming. But where the hell was that going to get her in later life?

When she entered the auditorium, it was empty. That was strange. The guys usually beat her here.

"Hello?" Kendra skipped towards the stage, swinging her arms and the sound of her shoes echoing across the large expanse. "Heeeeeello? Anyone hoooooome?"

"Hello, Kendra."

Kendra jumped a foot in the air and spun around with her heart pounding. "Jonathan!" She hissed. "_Don't do that!_"

"Sorry," He grinned at her as he emerged from the shadows. "Couldn't resist."

"Where are the others?" Kendra asked as she rummaged through her bright blue backpack for her lunch.

"Beats me," Crane said, shrugging. "I think Vicki had French. The others had...business, maybe?" Kendra made a mental note to learn people's schedules for this year.

Just as Kendra and Crane had started eating, the others arrived. She could hear Cobblepot's obnoxiously loud voice a mile away. "I'm really starting to hate those guys!"

"Hate is such a strong word," Eddie said. "I prefer..."

"Despise?"

"Better."

Kendra sighed, "What happened this time?"

"Bane happened." Eddie spat, throwing his book bag onto the stage.

"Are you guys okay?"

"No bruises," Cobblepot told her. "But Frosty the Snowman decided to put a huge target on all our backs. Thanks, by the way, Vic."

"You stood up to Bane?" Jonathan asked, impressed. He ruined it when he said, "That was stupid."

"Add pretty brave." Kendra chimed in.

"I used reason," Victor said as he walked off up onto the stage via the steps rather than pulling himself up. "Apparently not something Waylon and Bane understand."

"I'll say!" Cobblepot sniggered. "Especially the part where he swung his fist at you like a confused monkey."

"He tried to hit you?" Kendra asked, suddenly serious.

"Barbara and Luke intervened," Victor explained, even managing something that resembled a smile. "And I dodged the blow."

"And almost fell over..." Eddie muttered.

"Still, that's good!" Kendra said. "All that football, I'll bet. Speaking of, are you going to the tryouts."

Victor sighed and grumbled, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Perhaps it's because despite you're intellectual pursuits you are one of the few of us - bar Kendra and Vicki - who actually enjoys sports." Jonathan stated.

Victor mulled this information over for a moment. He thought about what Barbara said earlier. "Maybe I'll try for wide receiver this year. Or running back."

"See!" Kendra motioned at Victor. "We losers can be good at sport and Math!"

"The only reason you're good at Math is because I tutor you," Eddie pointed out. "Without me, you'd just be like Joe Kerr."

"Oh god, no," Kendra whispered, miming fake horror. "Anything but that!" Then she threw a book at Eddie.

He narrowly avoided it and snickered, "Knowledge is power, I suppose."

The door of the auditorium opened and all eyes snapped towards the sound. It was Vicki and...Bruce Wayne?

"Is that the honorable Bruce Wayne gracing us with his presence?" Jonathan drawled sarcastically. Kendra suppressed a smirk. Yes, she knew it was mean to laugh at the new kids but she couldn't help it. Kendra knew Bruce's type. He'd be sitting with the popular kids within a week and would likely be the next in line to hand out beatings to the weaker students of the school.

"Lay off, guys," Vicki snapped. Kendra noticed her friend sounded a little angry with the way they were treating Bruce, "He's just here for some notes from last semester."

"You'd think a rich boy like you would be able to write your own notes," Jonathan continued, ignoring Vicki's warning. "Or at least be able to afford to buy your own instead of leeching off far more capable students."

Vicki shot him a mucky look and Bruce just ignored him as she handed over the notes.

"And one would think a self-proclaimed master of fear such as yourself wouldn't be afraid of his own shadow." Victor said promptly.

"Oh, come on," Jonathan snapped at him. "Who's side are you on, Victor?"

"Stop bickering you too!" Kendra said. Then she forced herself to sound pleasant enough to say, "Hi, Bruce."

"Hi, Kendra."

Again, the door to the auditorium slammed against the walls, causing the sound to echo like a pot crash against a stove. Kendra flinced at the sound, that and the maniacal laughter and then grimaced. "Well, well, well," Joe Kerr drawled, stepping into the auditorium. "What do we have here, a slumber party?"

"It's called a private social gathering, Kerr," Kendra told him firmly. "Note the word _private._"

"Calm down, Queenie," He teased. "The door was open."

The five friends on the stage glared at the Bruce like he was the anti-Christ. "Well, um," Bruce said, suddenly awkward. "I'll see you around, Vicki."

"Not so fast, _Master Wayne,_" Joe mocked, putting on a phony British accent. "You're the one I'm here for."

As Joe advanced on Bruce, Kendra felt a little uneasy. "Well...what do you want him for?"

"I don't _kiss _and tell," Joe chuckled. "Get it! _Kiss _and tell!" Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, my talent is wasted on you people!" And with that, Joe steered Bruce out the room.

* * *

**And that's where I've written up to so far! I really hoped you enjoyed it, god knows I had fun writing up. **

**I really appreciate all the feedback, good and bad. I want to make sure I'm capturing the voices of these characters. I'm also interested in any ideas you have to contribute for future chapters and such like what characters you'd like to see more of and what POV's you most want to see. **

**There hasn't been much romance - because there's so many characters, argh! - but it's definitely on the horizon. I had a lot of fun writing Joe/Harley interactions and Kendra/Eddie. Expect Selina/Bruce moments and some Vicki/Bruce moments as well as a couple of cute Nora/Victor (F) interactions and maybe some Pam/Harvey, Dick/Babs and Kathy/Lydia in the future. **

**Who do you ship? Knowing me, this story is probably going to turn into a mess of ships, sexual innuendo and romantic subtext so I'll try and get in any character interactions (romantic or not) you'd like to see. Also, expect to see more of the long-suffering teachers. **

**Plus the murders. Bet you thought I'd forgot about that, didn't you. Well, no. This is Gotham guys. Not everything can be puppies and rainbows. Expect some shocking revelations about Alison Wonder and a lot of sneaking around by teachers that Vicki might ending up getting too close to. **

**And most of all READ AND REVIEW OTHERWISE JOE WILL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND PUT ITCHING POWDER IN YOUR UNDERWEAR.**


End file.
